


Pretenses and Impressions

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't always get what you want" in two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretenses

You hear about gay men. All those rumors, which I know aren't true, how gay men like little boys. So, yeah. I like him; he's so impressive. And after working with him, I knew he was someone who could teach me a lot - in many ways.

I make sure to play it up, use the eyes and the lips and my lithe boy body. I know I'm not built, though I could be. In my t-shirts and baggy jeans, I bounce around and talk Play Station. And when everyone leaves, I suck on a lollipop like I'd suck his cock.


	2. Impressions

I know what he thinks he's doing. Parading around, showing off. He's trying to appeal to some perverted part of me, presenting himself as an innocent child in need of defiling. I know he hasn't realized that it's not an issue of age, so much as an issue of maturity. I saw how he was before I caught his eye. A very well balanced young man; one who could enjoy himself and his friends, while keeping life's priorities in line. He was exactly my type. It's really too bad that he's chosen this route, because now I've lost any interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
